


Конфликт интересов

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Paul von Oberstein, Alpha Reinhard von Lohengramm, Alpha Siegfried Kircheis, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Oberstein in the Free Planets Alliance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Oskar von Reuenthal, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Мысленный эксперимент «Что было бы, если бы Оберштайн родился в Союзе». Автору показалось, что Кирхайс тогда был бы жив, а галактику захватили бы значительно раньше.





	Конфликт интересов

— На него совершенно бесполезно так смотреть, мистер Апперстоун, — Оскар с видимым удовольствием улыбнулся и сложил руки за спиной.

Дразнить вражеского советника было приятно. Некогда вражеского.

Кирхайс обладал не только безграничным влиянием на военные умы, но и большей сдержанностью характера, чем Лоэнграмм. Две звезды имперского флота прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Лоэнграмм — блистательный полководец, яростный воин, страстный лидер. Кирхайс — шкатулка с двойным, а то и тройным дном. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек неблагородных кровей сможет завоевать такое уважение среди офицеров уже в двадцать лет? Никакой сестрой друга, фавориткой императора, невозможно было это объяснить.

Служить им было одно удовольствие. Один давал упоение боем, другой — уверенность и спокойствие. Душе Ройенталя были близки они оба. 

Райнхард завоевал мятежные Новые Земли. Кирхайс уговорил его оставить им широкие полномочия автономии при формальном покровительстве Империи.

Теперь даже самые воинствующие из повстанцев поняли, что человеческие жизни не восполнимы, а их обожаемый чудотворец Ян получил право встать во главе правительства и тоже влиять на Райнхарда. Тот всегда ценил и уважал сильных противников, под молчаливое неодобрение Кирхайса. Но эти двое приходили к пониманию. Как именно — Оскара не должно было волновать совершенно.

— Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм не свободен, увы, — мстительно добавил Оскар. С Полом Апперстоуном он стоял рядом минут тридцать, но его уже начало раздражать, как тот пожирает будущего императора взглядом.

Райнхард на всех производил неизгладимое впечатление, но, увы, место за его плечом было занято. Связываться с Кирхайсом Оскар не пожелал бы и врагу. 

— Думал, вы скажете, что он альфа, — по лицу Апперстоуна скользнула тень улыбки. 

— В Новых Землях это еще имеет значение?

— Альф тянет к омегам, омег к альфам, не так ли, ваше превосходительство? Я альфа, а вы?..

Оскар внутренне поежился под электронным взглядом. 

— Вы и женщин спрашиваете, сколько им лет? — улыбка получилась небрежно-расслабленной. Оскар мог собой гордиться. — Я представитель Империи на Хайнессене.

Многие считали, что Оскару повезло родиться омегой. Ведь гендер делал его таким притягательным. Флер омеги обеспечивал успех и у женщин, и у мужчин. Оскар даже пользовался этим, но в глубине души знал: отец-альфа не простил мать за то, что она думала о каком-то там омеге с карими глазами. Иначе откуда бы ребенку родиться разноглазым, да еще и этого сорта?

Хорошо, что медицина не стояла на месте, иначе рядом с двумя альфами Оскар бы не смог быть адмиралом, достойным рейхсфлота, достойным герцога фон Лоэнграмма. Благодаря препаратам, гасящим влечение, его считали хладнокровным и уравновешенным офицером. Хотя и вне течек Оскар был таким. По крайней мере, за заносчивость его недолюбливали весьма обоснованно. Дуэли распаляли кровь не хуже космического боя.

***

Фон Ройенталь выводил его из себя холодностью, капризами и редкостной уверенностью в своей правоте. Особенно это раздражало потому, что Пол был уверен в собственной правоте ничуть не меньше.

Насколько проще было бы, если бы они все умерли, во главе со своим белобрысым щенком. Не приходилось бы внутренне содрогаться: «А ведь хорошая идея, и исполнение тоже ничего». Враг должен быть врагом, но что делать, если вдруг он начинает говорить вполне разумные вещи?

Последней каплей стало то, что эта имперская бета притащила в рабочий кабинет собственную мебель и картины. Пол все шедевры современной живописи убрал со стен в первый же рабочий день. Смотреть на них было невозможно. Этот сказал заменить картины на привезенные из Империи. Ценитель искусства, потомок графьев.

Сидит вечно и смотрит насмешливо своими разными глазами. Дошло до того, что на одном из приемов они переглянулись и синхронно прошевелили одними губами: «Лизоблюд».

Правда, когда они остались наедине, фон Ройенталь предложил Трунихта пристрелить. Пол, конечно же, возразил. Как иначе. Хотя и сам до этого чуть было не подписал тайное распоряжение о его ликвидации. Но Пол вырос в Союзе и должен был уважать демократические ценности, даже если имперские методы были проще и эффективнее. 

В этот вечер они опять задержались допоздна. Протезы пора было менять, поэтому голову ломило нещадно. Они с фон Ройенталем еще и поцапались, как две торговки на базаре. И все бы ничего, если бы Пол не забыл одну из папок в его кабинете. Пришлось возвращаться.

Именно тогда он понял: Ройенталь не бета. Омега. 

Потому что блистательный, затянутый в черный с серебром мундир офицер после разговора умывался ледяной водой. Его колотило.

Пол даже был готов вызвать врача, решив, что Ройенталю плохо, но тот остановил его властным жестом руки:

— Все в порядке, надо просто сменить лекарство. Мое перестало работать.

— У вас период? — Пол чувствовал, как изменился его голос, став мягче. Он не должен был так реагировать, но разум ликовал, разгадав головоломку.

Конечно, они не просто были похожи друг на друга, не просто мыслили настолько одинаково, что вызывали отторжение и злость. Они всего лишь были альфой и подходящей ей омегой.

— Избавьте меня от своей заботы, мистер Апперстоун. Я несколько лет тесно работаю с двумя яркими альфами, и это никогда не было проблемой. Неужели вы думаете, что я всему обязан своим постельным талантам? И нет, до периода еще несколько недель. Плохое самочувствие не всегда означает период, даже если я омега.

Он с таким пренебрежением выплюнул последнее слово, что Пол чуть не сделал шаг назад. Ему хотелось прикоснуться. Все эти дни совместной работы он едва удерживался от того, чтобы не поправить русую, вечно падающую на глаза челку.

— И все же...

— Убирайтесь, Апперстоун. Рабочий день окончен.

Пол кивнул, развернулся и вышел. Перед глазами стояла капелька воды, стекающая с виска, по щеке, шее и скрывающаяся под кителем. 

Вечер удивительно подходил для того, чтобы напиться. Принимать раздражение омеги всерьез Пол счел ниже своего достоинства.

***

Оскар вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку, покатал ее в пальцах и убрал обратно в банку. Лекарство обычно начинали принимать за три дня до течки — и пока она не закончится. По одной-две таблетки в день, в зависимости от силы ощущений.

До этого момента все работало прекрасно. Оскар во время цикла находился в приподнятом настроении и был больше склонен к романтическим приключениям, но не более того. Проблем ни для него, ни для окружающих альф не было никаких. 

Теперь же до цикла еще оставалась куча времени, а Оскар уже начал пить таблетки по две, а то и три в день. Четвертую принимать явно не стоило. Все равно не помогало.

Он не мог понять, что происходит. Хотелось прикоснуться, хотелось сорвать с Апперстоуна этот невыразимо идиотский берет, сделать так, чтобы отстраненная уверенность альфы сменилась желанием. Обычное поведение омеги, когда она хочет привлечь к себе внимание. 

Еще Апперстоун умел прикасаться к вещам. Вряд ли он рассчитывал произвести впечатление, но Оскар до сих пор неприлично фантазировал об этом воспоминании.

Проект документа был огромным, страниц двести, не меньше. Поэтому они решили просматривать его одновременно, чтобы сразу обсудить все спорные моменты. Для удобства Оскар выставил губки для смачивания пальцев — не облизывать же их каждый раз. Апперстоун, погруженный в чтение, задумчиво водил пальцами по круглой коробочке. Оскар смотрел, как завороженный, за тем, как подушечки ласкали край, а потом скользнули внутрь, погрузившись во влажную глубину. Сразу два. Пол немного согнул их, а потом вынул, чтобы перелистнуть страницу.

Больше взгляд от своего экземпляра Оскар не поднимал. Почему от этого вполне невинного, обыденного жеста так тяжело заныло в паху, как если бы до периода оставалось два дня? Почему голову кружило от малейших деталей, почему с первых минут знакомства Оскар начал безудержно ревновать? Почему именно этого альфу так нравилось дразнить, подчеркивая, что Оскар из Империи? Что он привык к просторному особняку, личному парку, слугам и мраморным лестницам. Нет, конечно, немало недель он провел и на базе Капче-Ланки, спокойно жрал что дают, когда были перебои со снабжением, но привезти картины в тяжелых рамах важно было не столько для себя, сколько чтобы лишний раз поддразнить Апперстоуна.

Мысль о том, чтобы привести его на Один и поразить роскошью своего жилища тоже была «омежьей», не свойственной Оскару.

Но извиняться все равно надо было идти. Апперстоун не был ординарцем, чтобы его выставлять вон в таких выражениях. Им еще работать вместе.

***

Дом был маленьким даже по союзовским меркам. Полтора этажа в ряду однотипных строений, с крошечным, с точки зрения Оскара, садиком и чисто символической живой изгородью. Элитарность квартала выдали современная архитектура и, возможно, размеры участка. Это для Оскара он казался маленьким. Большая часть жителей Хайнессенополиса ютилась в небоскребах.

Первым Оскара приветствовал радостный собачий лай. Хозяин отодвинул далматинца коленом, не давая ему броситься на гостя, и хмуро кивнул, разрешая войти.

Мистер Апперстоун был в домашней пижаме и совершенно не ждал гостей. Оскар так долго собирался с силами, чтобы прийти на неформальную встречу, что забыл предупредить об этом принимающую сторону — совсем потерял голову. Хорошо, что Пол хоть оказался дома. 

— Как любезно с вашей стороны прийти с извинениями, — и голос, и выражение лица оставались ровными, будничными. Как если бы Оскар был мальчиком-разносчиком газет. 

— Я принес вино и закуски. Два вина, — обворожительно улыбнулся Оскар. — Я же не знаю, какое вы любите. 

— Предпочел бы виски, но в следующий раз с вас будет достаточно устных извинений.

— Вы так уверены, что последует следующий раз? — Оскар задрал бровь, передавая пакет из рук в руки. Было бы любопытно осмотреться, но он завяз в электронном взгляде. Апперстоун с легкостью одержал победу в поединке и, не соизволив прокомментировать вопрос, отправился в сторону кухни.

— Ну, здравствуй, девочка, — Оскар дал себя понюхать и почесал собаку за ушами. Та, в отличие от хозяина, радостно завиляла хвостом от проявленного внимания. Ошейника с кличкой на собаке не было.

То, что пить они будут на кухне, Оскар понял не сразу. Он с некоторым недоумением осмотрел диван и телевизор напротив, рядом же стоял обеденный стол с четырьмя стульями, и в этом же помещении располагалась кухня. Из духовки раздавался вполне приятный аромат, а на столе стояли контейнеры, подписанные по дням недели. Они были частично заполнены и готовы к дальнейшему наполнению.

— Я готовлю сразу на несколько дней, так удобнее, — прокомментировал Апперстоун невысказанный вопрос. — Еда в столовой оставляет желать лучшего.

— Если я приглашу вас на ланч в ресторанчик неподалеку от министерства, вы согласитесь? — сказал Оскар, чтобы не предложить услуги собственного повара.

Мигель был из местных. Он почему-то мечтал, что работа на доверенное лицо императора позволит развернуться его кулинарному гению во всю ширь, но Оскар был физически не способен удовлетворить его амбиции. Не может один человек столько съесть, а приемы он не давал. Но если их будет двое, Мигель получит возможность готовить разные блюда. Судя по обилию тушеных овощей в контейнерах, вкусы в еде у них явно не совпадали. Еще Мигель сможет готовить собаке.

И это тоже были типичные омежьи мысли: обустраивать гнездо, создавать уют, обеспечивать безопасность — словом, делать все, чтобы альфа был сыт, доволен и счастлив. Ладно бы течка: тогда, еще и без таблеток, было бы ясно, что Оскару хочется удовлетворять ближайшего альфу всеми доступными способами, но сейчас в эмоциях отсутствовал сексуальный подтекст, да и раньше Оскар всегда был привередлив. Его не устраивал любой альфа. Только какой-нибудь особенный.

— Нет, — Пол достал бокалы и открыл упаковку с мясным ассорти. — Там слишком острая кухня.

Мысль о том, чтобы подослать Мигеля прямо сюда, Оскар старательно проигнорировал. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на ожидании сервиза. Какое блюдо Апперстоун выберет под нарезку? Бокалы выглядели прилично, хоть Оскар бы и предпочел более изящные ножки. По крайней мере, это были бокалы для красного вина.

Нарезка была отправлена на стол прямо в упаковке.

Оскар сглотнул и внутренне поежился. В следующий раз он придет со своим декантером, бокалами, приборами и сервизом. Это же не гуща боевых действий, а дом. Как можно есть в таких условиях? Он даже хотел заикнуться об этом, но наткнулся на непроницаемый электронный взгляд.

— Расскажите о себе, — попросил Оскар, забрав нарезку на журнальный столик около дивана. Сам он устроился с бокалом, поболтал его немного, чтобы насытить вино кислородом, и положил ногу на ногу. Если смотреть на минималистичный интерьер через алкоголь, он начинал казаться в некотором роде стильным.

Пол сделал глоток, даже не попробовав услышать запах благородного напитка. Пил, как воду. Потом он отставил бокал и подошел вплотную. Оскар, не задумываясь, раздвинул ноги так, чтобы альфе было удобнее касаться его лица.

— Я узнаю мир через прикосновения. 

— Ваше лицо практически неподвижно. Почему? Вы были ранены?

— Нет, это следствие генетического дефекта. Родители узнали о нем еще во время беременности. Им предложили сделать аборт, несмотря на то что интеллект по всем признакам был сохранен. Они отказались, но давление родственников было таким сильным, что они убежали в Союз.

— Вы родились уже тут? — Оскар пытался дышать медленно и спокойно. Ему приходилось напоминать себе, что за выдохом идет вдох.

Апперстоун откровенно ласкал брови, скулы, дразня, проводил по ставшим вмиг чувствительными ушам, но не касался губ и не прижимался пахом. Если бы он согнул ногу в колене, Оскар бы, не колеблясь, потерся сам.

— Да, я гражданин Союза. Они смогли оформить все необходимые документы и сделать так, чтобы родственники не нашли меня и не убили. Они оба были из благородных родов, а тут — генетическое отклонение. Клеймо на всю семью, — Апперстоун провел пальцами по губам, и Оскар чуть было не потерял нить повествования. — Первые несколько лет им было трудно, протезы оказались слишком дороги, а деньги закончились быстро. Поэтому до трех лет я узнавал мир вот так. Я не научился правильно выражать эмоции лицом, но я понимаю эмоции других и испытываю их сам.

— Что же проживаю сейчас я? — Оскар вложил в вопрос все жалкие крохи разумности, которые в нем оставались.

— Мне надо понаблюдать еще, чтобы дать точный ответ, — по лицу Апперстоуна скользнула мимолетная улыбка и он, будто и не заигрывал только что, ушел обратно к плите. — Мясо важно вынуть вовремя, чтобы не пересушить.

Оскар кивнул и потрепал по ушам собаку, пришедшую полежать рядом. Хорошо, что в бокале осталось вино. Возбуждение было сравнимо с пиком течки, но только сейчас Оскар начал понимать, что дело не в периодах или циклах. Он, кажется, элементарно влюбился. Не в первый и, хотелось верить, не в последний раз. Правда, до этого Оскар влюблялся исключительно в женщин — альфы были просто партнерами для приятного времяпрепровождения, теперь вот не повезло.

Апперстоун принялся раскладывать еду дальше, а Оскар лениво смотрел через вино на тощую задницу.

— Мы поступим проще, Пол, — имя было слишком коротким. Оно заканчивалось, не успев начаться. — Романтическое приключение, ни к чему не обязывающий секс. Гарантирую, вы будете чувствовать себя самым любимым человеком во вселенной. 

— Почему я должен согласиться, Оскар? У тебя есть рекомендательные письма или это написано в твоей характеристике с места работы?

«Оскар» звучало еще ничего, но фамильярное «ты» оказалось неприятным. Не дожидаясь ответа, Апперстоун продолжил:

— Конфликт интересов, Ройенталь. И я не думаю, что ваши альфы обрадуются, узнав, что… — Апперстоун замялся, не желая грубить. 

Оскар умел двигаться быстро и бесшумно, да и кухня была не такой уж большой, чтобы нельзя было мгновенно оказаться рядом и промурчать на ушко:

— Что я что?..

— Что вы идиот, — Пол развернулся в полуобъятии, сверкнул протезами и углубился в фасовку еды по контейнерам.

Пришлось налить себе еще вина и начать прицельно скучать. Если в Апперстоуне не срабатывало ответное чувство, то он, альфа, должен был знать, как опасны скучающие омеги.

Оскар перепробовал все ножи — качество не выдерживало никакой критики; пооткрывал шкафчики, направшиваясь на выволочку, нашел турку и молотый кофе, испачкал плиту и остался крайне доволен собой.

— Если вы уверены, что ваш император не будет против, то можете переехать в мой дом.

Комментировать что-то касательно Райнхарда Оскар счел ниже своего достоинства. Если бы он был важен и дорог, то его не сослали бы на Хайнессен. Или же, наоборот, Райнхард поступил так специально, чтобы замолить одни ему известные грехи перед Кирхайсом? Обо всем этом Апперстоуну знать было совершенно необязательно.

— В Союзе до сих пор есть этот варварский обычай отправлять омегу в дом к альфе? Мне кажется, что для двух взрослых мужчин удобство должно быть важнее традиций, не так ли? Или ваши соратники не поймут, если вы переедете в дом к омеге?

— Им будет сложно понять, если я приму сторону Империи, Ройенталь. Вы не настолько притягательны, чтобы я изменил принципам демократии. Не забывайте, Империя пыталась меня убить.

— Гольденбаумы, Апперстоун. Я тоже воевал против них. Но мы вернулись к первоначальному плану. Я превращаю ваш, с позволения сказать, дом в жилое место, а вы получаете уникальную возможность удовлетворить об меня свой тактильный голод. Заманчиво, не правда ли?

— Не уверен, что несколько дней в году стоят того, чтобы превращать мой дом в музей.

— Больше, чем несколько дней, Апперстоун.

Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар тщательно задернул шторы. Будь тут Миттермайер, тот бы обязательно высказался по поводу того, что гросс-адмиралы не должны себя так вести. Независимо ни от чего, адмирал Империи не должен так вызывающе предлагать себя вражескому офицеру. Ройенталь — столп имперского флота и обязан соответствовать оказанному ему доверию.

Оскару было в целом плевать несколько лет назад и уж тем более наплевать сейчас. Империя только выиграет, если интеллект Апперстоуна, пусть даже бессознательно, начнет работать ей во благо. В конце концов, ими всеми движет одно и тоже: счастье для простых людей. Просто понимают они его по-разному.

Счастье Оскара состояло в сиюминутном удовольствии от достигнутой цели. Самообман, но вдруг именно для Пола он станет единственно важным. Может быть, для него жизнь Оскара будет иметь значение, и он перестанет чувствовать себя надоевшей игрушкой, которую забыли на Хайнессене.

— Завтра понедельник, ведь так? Вы когда должны быть в министерстве? — Оскар кокетливо склонил голову на бок.

— Около девяти. Собираетесь меня проводить? 

— Нет, пытаюсь решить, во сколько вы должны заснуть, чтобы получить положенные восемь часов сна.

***

Пол терпеливо ждал аудиенции у его превосходительства советника.

Омеги безумны и часто сами не понимают, что творят, хотя тут дело было, скорее всего, не в гендере, а в особенностях личности. Ройенталь учуял добычу и хотел получить ее любой ценой. Вся Империя, отраженная в одном адмирале.

Как к этому относится он сам, Пол понять не мог. Сначала решил, что все происходящее — тщательно продуманная провокация. Стоит ему положить руку на призывно отставленную, пусть и бетскую задницу, как слетятся журналисты со всех каналов, а потом и военная полиция заломит руки: «Попытка изнасилования. Как низко, Апперстоун», — насмешливо процедит какой-нибудь Трунихт — и концы в воду. Был военный советник — и нет его. 

Потом увидел, как Ройенталь тщетно сует голову под холодную воду, и с ужасом понял, что все эти призывные взгляды, жесты, явно обоюдное удовольствие, когда мысли сходились, скандалы, игнорирования и комплименты не были ухаживанием, не были игрой. Это было то, что прорывалось через натянутую маску холодности.

Всю силу обаяния Пол распробовал, когда Оскар заявился к нему домой. Незваным, конечно же. Со своими фальшивыми извинениями и лживым раскаянием.

Омега, может, и раскаивался в чем угодно, но вслух это озвучивать не планировал. Он нападал. 

Бесстыдно пользовался своей красотой, хамил, говорил гадости, наивно исследовал окружающее пространство, требовал внимания и … и просто был. Дом, который всегда казался размеренным и понятным, вдруг наполнился страстью, которую Оскар принес с собой. Будто он хранил ее всю жизнь, чтобы разом вылить на одного-единственного человека. Пол хотел его до дрожи в руках, до сбоящих протезов, до мелочного желания наконец заткнуть его рот единственно верным способом. 

Чтобы справиться с похотью, оказалось достаточно представить одного из двух самых влиятельных альф галактики. Любого на выбор. Они не простят, если тем, что принадлежит им, воспользуются без спроса.

Оскар сколько угодно мог чувствовать себя сосланным в ссылку — он не говорит, но Пол видит, как ему трудно в золотой клетке мирной хайнессенской жизни. Ройенталь повелевал десятками тысяч солдатских жизней, а теперь перекладывал документы из правой стопки в левую, не чувствуя, не видя, что за ними те же самые люди.

На чью голову падет кара за измену родине с альфой? На блудливую омегу, которая не сочла своих командиров достойными партнерами? На альфу, посягнувшего на чужое? Или на всю автономию, которая так хрупка сейчас в своих правах?

«Я придумаю что-нибудь», — подумал Пол тогда и поцеловал. Положил ладонь на его губы, чтобы не дотрагиваться напрямую, и поцеловал вот так — через ладонь. Чувствуя, как омега, дразнясь и маня, касалась ее языком.

Они равны: альфы, советники, люди, но Полу было трудно не согнуть шею в поклоне, даже если они говорили через комм.

До Феззана несколько недель пути. Или Пол не выдержит ожидания, или омега сорвется, найдя более покладистого альфу, пока он будет мотаться туда-обратно. 

Поэтому комм. Было легко поверить, что юноша на экране молод и наивно-доверчив. Многие поплатились жизнями, считая так. Пол не попадется в ловушку, но он и не хотел играть с ним. Кто знал, что на уме у этого жестокого расчетливого человека, карьера которого была поистине головокружительной.

— Вы альфа? — улыбнулся Кирхайс. — Честно говоря, я думал, что вы захотите обсудить патрулирование коридоров, но… сейчас вы выглядите как альфа.

— Не думал, что гендер так бросается в глаза, — Пол медленно и осторожно выдохнул.

— Обычно вы слишком хорошо контролируете себя, не выдавая эмоций. Сейчас же мне кажется, что вас кто-то растревожил. Правильно ли я понимаю, что речь пойдет о гросс-адмирале фон Ройентале?

— Вы проницательны, — Пол скорее кивнул, соглашаясь, чем поклонился.

— Хорошо, что вы обратились ко мне, а не к его величеству, — Кирхайс улыбнулся, как мальчишка, довольный удавшейся проказой. — Что вы думаете о нем?

Пол закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Таких, как он, нельзя отпускать далеко. Он может сорваться с цепи.

— У вас, кажется, есть собака, мистер Апперстоун? — Кирхайс приподнял бровь. — Вам не привыкать водить ее на поводке, не так ли?

— Вы прекрасно осведомлены, ваше превосходительство, — волнение отдалось мерцанием в глазах, — но она гуляет без ошейника.

Кирхайс молчал, ожидая продолжения, а Пол не знал, что еще добавить, поэтому задал вопрос напрямую:

— Вы ничего не хотите попросить у меня? Вы же отдаете мне своего адмирала, — Пол должен был знать, какую цену заплатит Союз за его личное счастье. Сейчас пока еще была возможность отказаться.

— Нет, вы не правы. Он не принадлежит мне, не принадлежит Райнхарду. Он свободный человек. Императору нет дела до личной жизни его вассалов. В благонадежности гросс-адмирала я уверен более чем полностью, так же, как и в его умении постоять за себя. Это на случай, если вы захотите его удавить.

— Вы думаете, он бывает настолько невыносим? — Пол уцепился за последнюю фразу, чтобы не отвечать на первые. 

— Я уверен в этом. Я знаю его много лет и даже готов оказать вам покровительство, мистер Апперстоун, если вы не сможете с ним справиться. Вы же ждете подвоха. Так вот — это все хитрый политический план. Через полгода, максимум год, вы сбежите на Феззан просить убежища лично у его величества, обещая служить верой и правдой, если он защитит вас. Или же, наоборот, будете сначала деморализованы, а потом и морально уничтожены им. Это вызов, Апперстоун. Вы рискнете его принять?

Все же мальчишка, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось сердечных дел. Пол знал, что едва заметная улыбка вышла торжествующей. Зато этот разноглазый кошмар не повесят на ближайшем фонарном столбе. Со своими Полу договориться будет проще: Ройенталь омега, а омеги созданы, чтобы жить рядом с альфами. Ничего удивительного, что он склонился под сильной рукой. С легким неудовольствием Пол вспомнил про Шенкопфа, но Ройенталь нуждался в более уравновешенном партнере. 

— Описанные вами перспективы заманчивы. Посмотрим, что из этого получится, ваше превосходительство. 

— Как вы понимаете, я несколько сгустил краски, — на этот раз Кирхайс улыбнулся открыто и честно. — Но, когда объединяешь галактику, надо быть готовым к тому, что кто-то из твоих адмиралов начнет искать приключений и с другой стороны коридора. Такова жизнь, не правда ли?

Пол уважительно склонил голову перед погасшим экраном. Дело за малым — объяснить Ройенталю, что ни о каком переезде в его особняк не может быть и речи.

***

Оскар старательно чесал псину за ушами, потому что только так она переставала скакать и лаять на чужака. Похоже, если Оскара она восприняла как нового двуногого, который будет жить с ней, то Мигель оказался перебором.

Как, наверное, тяжело было Апперстоуну, когда его в первый раз заметили с собакой на улице. Такой отстраненный, такой невыразительный, такой начисто лишенный эмоций, и дежурно наклоняется с пакетиком в руке. Весь образ псу под хвост в самом прямом смысле.

Мигелю тоже было неуютно. Он привык видеть своего нанимателя высокомерным имперским снобом. А пока все, что Оскар успел ему сказать, было: «Покупай. Счет пусть выставляют, как обычно». С другой стороны, несколько раз в неделю сервировать ужин в другом доме, а также готовить обеды для человека, проживающего в другом месте — прихоть, достойная благородного сословия. Ну и Мигелю польстила формулировка: «Готовьте с расчетом, что у него есть все те проблемы с пищеварением, которые были бы у меня в его возрасте, если бы я не встретил вас». Маэстро улыбнулся своей непосредственной белозубой улыбкой и сказал, что уважает себя как специалиста и как творца, поэтому ему нужно оборудование. «Этим ножом даже вас зарезать нельзя, не то что ягненка!»

Возразить Оскару было нечего, хотя в военной жизни его было трудно даже топором покромсать, но об этом распространяться он не стал. Мигель явно создал в своем воображении образ капризного богатея и собирался служить именно ему. Так как это отлично сказывалось на качестве десертов и свежести продуктов, Оскар потакал. 

Пол вернулся ближе к вечеру, когда старую бытовую технику уже вывезли, а новая еще не появилась. Контейнеры на неделю Мигель забрал с собой. Может быть, даже хорошо, что Пол не видел выражение его лица в этот момент.

Оскар, как порядочный, погулял с собакой не менее получаса, покидал ей палку, не полез в пруд за мячом, решив, что всегда можно купить другой, и теперь отдыхал от праведных трудов на диване. Диван оказался приятно удобным. Он располагал к тому, чтобы сбросить обувь и, возможно, даже валяться не в домашней одежде, а в одних трусах.

После того поцелуя через ладонь Оскару стало легче. Он будто получил подтверждение, что все в порядке, надо просто подождать. Ждать он умел.

***

Пол оглядел разоренную кухню, вспомнил голубые насмешливые глаза и вздохнул.

— Я говорил с его превосходительством господином советником, — сообщил он, почесывая собаку за ушами.

— Видите, никаких проблем не возникло. Я еще тут. 

— Вы-то да, а мой холодильник — нет. Я был нежно к нему привязан, Ройенталь.

— Ничего страшного, — Оскар потянулся и заразно зевнул. — Мы поедим у меня дома.

Отвечать Пол не стал. Он вызвал из памяти комма знакомый адрес доставки готовой еды, перешел в раздел «вы раньше заказывали» и, не всматриваясь, увеличил количество порций вдвое.

Из-за разговора с Кирхайсом Пол пропустил обед, поэтому голода он уже не чувствовал — просто подташнивало и хотелось спать.

Даже омега, добытая практически в бою, не вызывала желания разложить ее на обеденном столе. Может быть, Пол ошибся? Может быть, на самом деле все это сводящее с ума влечение было только предчувствием цикла?

Устало стянув китель, Пол сел на диван и вытянул ноги. Важно было не заснуть до прихода курьера. Раньше чем через час он не объявится.

Игнорируя любопытные взгляды омеги, Пол включил телевизор и закрыл глаза. Негромкие слова диктора сливались в сплошной белый шум.

— Она не просится за дверь, — тихо сказал Пол, признавая, что не один в комнате.

— Мы уже погуляли. На вечер обещали дождь.

«Врет», — без раздражения подумал Пол. Небо за окном было чистым, без единого облачка. С другой стороны, какое ему дело до того, по какой именно причине не надо вставать и идти с собакой?

Та дрыхла на лежанке, довольная собой и жизнью.

Прикосновения к шее были приятными. Ройенталь снял шарф, про который Пол успел забыть, и начал разминать плечи.

Всего лишь дружеское прикосновение, без намеков на пошлость и секс, которые Ройенталь щедро делал накануне.

Поблагодарить за заботу поцелуем оказалось естественным.

— Сколько вы приняли таблеток сегодня? — бестактно спросил Пол вместо того, чтобы дальше наслаждаться нежным, романтичным объятием.

— Две, — Оскар потерся носом о шею, ласковый и спокойный.

— Не меньше трех. Я бы сказал четыре. Я чувствую вкус, хотя при нормальной дозировке он не ощущается.

Ройенталь дернулся, отстраняясь, но Пол снова обнял его и привлек к себе.

— Не стоит превышать норму без повода. 

— Так удобнее, — вздохнул Оскар. — Вам же не понравился вчерашний день.

Пол сел выше, опираясь на подушки, чтобы омега наконец заняла свое место у него на плече. 

— Вам все равно придется пить лекарство в ближайший цикл.

— Причина? — напрягся Ройенталь. 

— Пока вы переворачивали мое жилье вверх дном, было решено не откладывать на следующий квартал рассмотрение вопроса о финансировании консервирования Изерлона, а обсудить через три недели, как только будут готовы первые проекты.

— Кто же так пристально следит за вашей личной жизнью, Апперстоун… — задумчиво протянул Оскар. 

— Почему не за вашей?

Пол никогда бы не подумал, что целоваться в такой позе окажется приятно. И даже привкус химии больше не раздражал.

— Какой альфа согласится глушить лекарствами свежеполученную омегу, не правда ли?

— Любой омега оскорбится, стоит только заикнуться, что какое-то совещание важнее.

— Спасибо за совет, я обязательно им воспользуюсь, — Оскар потерся щекой о плечо. — Пока же я слишком голоден, чтобы обижаться заранее. Сначала есть, а потом спать под вами — отличный план на вечер.

— Вы перестанете притуплять себя таблетками без нужды?

— Я был так любезен, что помог вам сохранить трезвый рассудок, — усмехнулся Оскар, — а вот и вся благодарность. Но раз мой альфа так хочет, то я умываю руки. Вы приверженец демократического строя, вот и развлекайтесь с оппозицией сколько душе угодно. 

Неожиданно болезненными оказались даже не слова, а то, что Ройенталь вывернулся из объятия и встал с дивана. Интересно, Кирхайс будет долго задыхаться от смеха, узнав, что этот нелепый, пришедший на поклон альфа смог удержать будоражащую его омегу возле себя примерно сутки? Или, наоборот, новость вызовет сочувствие и понимание?

— Я искренне надеюсь, что курьер, которого я вижу в окно, вез еду именно нам. Иначе придется реконструировать битву за обозы на Капче-Ланке. Этот сопляк не выстоит против меня и минуты, так что я в любом случае вернусь быстро. Можете накрывать на стол.

Пол заинтересованно посмотрел, как Ройенталь нагнулся, чтобы поправить обувь. Запустить в него подушкой хотелось значительно больше, чем выебать, хотя обычно в жизни Пола, как и в жизни любого альфы, все обстояло наоборот.

Пока адмирал охотился за едой, Пол заставил себя слезть с уютного дивана и пошел доставать посуду. Только природная сдержанность удержала его от гневного крика.

Вместо привычных разномастных тарелок в шкафу был сервиз из тончайшего фарфора с золотой каймой по краю. «В посудомойку не поставишь», — с легкой грустью понял Пол. Да и не было ее больше, компактной посудомойки, достаточной для одного. Полка зияла дырой. 

Столовые приборы тоже изменились, став утонченнее. С этим не согласиться Пол не мог. Старые вилки и ложки его раздражали толстыми пластиковыми ручками, но заменить их не хватало времени. Да и то, что Полу нравилось, можно было позволить с его окладом, но стоило ли?

— Скатерть в ящике стола, — сказал обвешанный пакетами Оскар. — Супницы нет, она громоздкая и я забыл о ней напомнить, поэтому придется разливать так. И у меня есть наглый, бессовестный вопрос.

— Да, — Пол тяжело вздохнул, доставая скатерть. Золотистый растительный орнамент должен был красиво гармонировать с каймой тарелок.

— Зачем вам два торта? Вы ждете гостей? — Оскар продемонстрировал две совершенно одинаковых коробки.

— Я просто удвоил прошлый заказ. А тогда я шел в гости. Если хотите, можете съесть оба.

— Тогда ладно, — жестом фокусника Оскар извлек из-за дивана подсвечники и водрузил их на стол. — Но я уже вышел из того возраста, когда можешь съесть торт целиком.

— Странно, — Пол расставил тарелки и даже свалил салат в салатницу. — Вы неплохо сохранились. И вы вообще когда-либо пробовали?

Оскар замолчал. Видимо, Пол наступил на больную мозоль.

— Мне дали хорошее воспитание, Апперстоун. Оно не допускает единоличного поедания торта. Ровно так же, как этого не предусматривает и паек.

Когда посуда была вымыта, а остатки еды отправились ночевать на балкон, Пол подошел к Оскару и обнял со спины. 

— На завтрак будет торт, лично для вас, и кофе. 

«Не уходи», — сказать вслух Пол уже не смог.

— Тоже исключительно для меня? — ехидно спросил Оскар.

Он был напряжен. 

— Нет, для обоих. И вы не правы. Мне понравилось вчерашнее представление.

Оскар дал себя раздеть и очень серьезно кивнул, когда Пол сказал: «Дай знать, если не хочешь. Я понимаю, что ты сонный».

Несмотря на лекарства, Оскар отзывался всем телом. От него такого кружило голову. 

Нежный и вместе с тем сильный. Обманчиво покорный и вскидывающийся, как только что-то было не по нем. Пол наслаждался. Возбуждение дурманило голову, но не лишало рассудка. Можно было предвкушать, как изменится тело во время течки, и наслаждаться тем, что чувствуешь сейчас. Как Оскар выгибается, открываясь пальцам, как комкает простыню, как мучительно запрокидывает голову, подставляя для поцелуев шею.

Пол не торопился. Он наслаждался близостью, размеренностью движений, доверчиво-непристойным «быстрее», которое выдавил из себя Оскар.

Тот хаотично подавался навстречу, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выдержать ритм. 

Пол кончил первым. Ему хотелось упасть сверху, но Оскар снова толкнулся: «Пожалуйста». Нарочито не торопясь, Пол довел его до разрядки рукой. Оскар выгнулся, задыхаясь, а потом долго хватал ртом воздух.

— Я превысил максимально разрешенную дозу в два раза сегодня. Я должен был лежать бревном, стараясь не храпеть.

Пол провел пальцами вдоль дорожки из подсыхающих пятен на теле Оскара. От живота до шеи.

— Нельзя превышать дозировку. 

— Я не уверен, что иначе смогу выносить ваше общество через три недели.

— Я решу со сроками. Или мы «возьмем» Изерлон в следующий раз.

— О нет, Апперстоун, — Оскар сел на кровати и сощурил правый глаз. — Во-первых, я надеюсь, что лекарство не помогает только потому, что это возбуждение другого типа и я просто вас хочу, безотносительно к тому, альфа вы, омега или бета. Во-вторых, адмиралы Райнхарда не отступают перед трудностями. Мы можем с вами до хрипоты ругаться, как именно его надо консервировать, но отдавать гражданским? В-третьих, я не собираюсь быть инструментом в политической игре против вас.

— Может быть, наоборот, это вас хотят выставить в невыгодном свете, Ройенталь?

Оскар поморщился, явно вспомнив что-то из бурного прошлого, и укрылся одеялом.

— Я буду думать об этом завтра. Сейчас я буду спать.

— Вы считаете, что мне легко отказаться от вас? — подув ему в шею, спросил Пол.

— Для человека, который только что вынул член из моей задницы, а теперь снова к ней прижимается, слова про отказ звучат крайне неубедительно.

Оскар перехватил его руку и поцеловал во внутреннюю сторону ладони.

— Вы не отказываетесь от меня, вы ждете. И это в некотором роде приятно.

Пол отключился с мыслью, что волосы, которые лезли в нос, будут определенно мешать ему спать.

***

Оскар заснул под мерное покачивание ландкара. Пол гладил непокорную голову, склоненную ему на плечо, и наслаждался возбуждением — пока еще слабым, но набирающим силу с каждым вздохом.

Предложение уехать на следующую течку в глубь имперского сектора поступило от императора. До последнего момента Пол был уверен, что Райнхард забыл оброненные на приеме слова.

Празднование Нового Года было всеобщим. Империя щедрым жестом продемонстрировала свободу автономии, автономия, в свою очередь, улыбалась, пытаясь заглотить подачку целиком.

Император ходил по залу, шутил, смеялся, долго говорил о чем-то с Яном, поправляя отросшие волосы. Так, с долгими взглядами из-под черных ресниц, он казался чем-то похожим на омегу.

Поэтому Пол дернулся, когда рядом с ним появился вожак, которому надо было поклониться. И только спустя секунду Пол осознал, что сам император почтил его светской беседой.

— Говорят, из вас вышла хорошая пара, — Райнхард не улыбался, пристально глядя в другой конец бального зала. 

По всему выходило, что интересовал его не разноглазый гросс-адмирал, а господин советник, решительно двигающийся в сторону оного.

Это был не вопрос, поэтому Пол не стал и отвечать. До зуда в шее хотелось кивать болванчиком, улыбаться и, завернувшись в занавеску, ползти в сторону кладбища.

На роль занавески сгодился бы и императорский плащ, но тогда Пол умрет, так и не узнав, прекратил Ройенталь флиртовать с Шенкопфом по столь незначительному поводу, как смерть партнера, или нет. Вряд ли гросс-адмирал пришел на новогоднее торжество с бластером, так что Кирхайс успеет выстрелить первым.

— Мне было приятно узнать, что вы, как и он, цените работу и трезвый рассудок превыше развлечений, — Райнхард улыбнулся одними губами, ни на секунду не спуская глаз с Кирхайса. 

Тот встал к ним спиной, видно из-за танцующих было плохо, но Пол смог наметанным взглядом разглядеть, как ровно половину своего обаяния Ройенталь направил на присоединившегося собеседника.

— Веселый праздник, вы не находите? — добавил Райнхард, когда Кирхайс хлопнул Шенкопфа по плечу, и они рассмеялись все втроем.

Насколько искренним был смех Пол со своего места оценить не мог. Обычно говорят «смертельно скучно», ему же было «смертельно весело», поэтому он поддакнул, соглашаясь.

Райнхарду этого было достаточно для продолжения их увлекательной беседы. Он отвлекся от зрелища, посмотрел Полу в глаза и улыбнулся на этот раз более искренне.

— Вы оба заслужили отдых вдали от нескромных глаз. Заодно посмотрите, как живут обычные граждане Империи, с которыми вы так старательно боретесь и чей путь не хотите повторять, — Райнхард дразнил его. Искренне и по-доброму подтрунивал с высоты своего положения. Без злобы, без желания унизить. Просто из любопытства и мальчишеского желания быть лучшим.

Завороженный переменой, Пол не заметил, как рядом появился Ройенталь. 

— Благодарим за высокую оценку, Ваше Величество, — Оскар поклонился глубоким поясным поклоном, как, наверное, и было положено по протоколу.

Райнхард милостиво кивнул в ответ и двинулся в сторону следующего гостя.

За неделю до предполагаемого начала течки принесли два конверта с описанием райского уголка вдали от туристических маршрутов. Пол съязвил, что, кроме проживания, им могли бы оплатить и перелет, после чего Оскар несколько секунд беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот.

— Неужели вы считаете, что мой император оскорбил бы меня, запретив лететь на «Тристане»?

Похоже, объяснять гросс-адмиралу, что летать в увеселительные поездки на боевом флагмане — не очень хорошая идея, было бессмысленно и даже опасно. Пол наплел что-то про партию экологов, которые наверняка возмутятся, и сменил тему.

Собаку они решили доверить Мигелю. Тот поворчал, но согласился. Близняшки горничные Хедвига и Генриетта нехорошо улыбались. Пол так и не научился их различать, поэтому, как и Оскар, называл «Хетти» обеих. Они давно строили коварные планы по облагораживанию дополнительного жилища хозяина, которое по нелепому стечению обстоятельств Апперстоун считал своим личным домом. Теперь же хозяин с другом уедут, и никто не помешает им установить свои порядки.

В ответ на тихую истерику Ройенталь задумчиво потеребил нижнюю губу, сказал: «Раньше дом господина и любовницы было принято соединять тайным ходом», — и задумчиво ушел в кабинет.

Воспоминание о пальцах, терзающих губы, было неуместным, поэтому, возможно, прикосновение к затылку вышло чуть сильнее, чем раньше.

Не отнимая голову от плеча, Оскар дотянулся до пульта и опустил салонные шторки. Пол все еще видел проносящиеся за окном деревья, но их самих не смог бы разглядеть никто.

Негромкая музыка заглушила тихий стон, когда Оскар прикоснулся губами к паху, расстегнул ширинку и взял член в рот целиком. 

— Посмотри на меня, — мягко сказал Пол. Места в имперском лимузине было достаточно, чтобы Оскар мог не наклоняться, а встать на колени перед ним.

Оскар грациозно сместился и посмотрел снизу вверх. Он насаживался губами на член, помогал себе рукой, и Полу было легко видеть, как темнеют его глаза от волнами накатывающего возбуждения.

— О чем ты думал? — требовательно спросил Оскар, проглотив.

— О полномочиях гросс-адмиралов, — улыбнулся Пол и стер пальцем капельку, оставшуюся у Оскара в уголке губы. — Как поступит хозяин гостиницы, если увидит, что я не дотерпел до спальни, а взял тебя еще в холле?

— Всегда политика, Апперстоун. Вы невыносимы, — Оскар хрипло рассмеялся. — Думаю, для нас арендовали все поместье и несколько гектаров земли вокруг. Если хотите, мы можем начать еще на крыльце или в саду. Но по ночам все же холодно и может пойти дождь.

— Вы изнежены гражданской жизнью, Ройенталь.

Целовать в пахнущие собственной спермой губы всегда приятно.


End file.
